In the related art, when obtaining, through statistics, customer flow volume entering/exiting a certain site, a webcam IPC for obtaining, through statistics, the video customer flow volume generally requires to judge whether a certain person in a video is entering or exiting according to the movement direction of the person, thereby it is possible to obtain the number of incoming persons and the number of outgoing persons of a certain area and then obtain the number of the remaining persons by subtracting the number of outgoing persons from the number of incoming persons, wherein the accuracy rate of the number of incoming persons and the number of outgoing persons obtained using this technology can substantially reach more than 95%.
However, this technology lacks a further determination of personnel information, resulting in that the number of incoming persons is increased by 1 as long as someone enters, the number of outgoing persons is increased by 1 as long as someone exits, and it is unable to identify who enters or exits. In an application for obtaining, through statistics, customer flow volume in a store, if clerks of the store pass the doorway again and again, the number of incoming persons and the number of outgoing persons will continuously increase in the customer flow volume statistics, resulting in a distortion of statistical results of the customer flow volume, i.e. there is a deviation between the obtained statistical value and the actual customer flow volume, and finally the managers of the store cannot make correct decisions due to the existing obvious deviation in statistical information of the obtained customer flow volume.
With respect to the above problem, no effective solution has been proposed at present.